universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninjabread Man
Entrance Ninja Smoke Entrance A cupcake runs around, Ninja Bread Man appears from a Smoke Cloud, and kicks the cupcake off the sage, he than pulls out a Sword, ready to battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Slash Ninja Bread Man will Swing his Sword at a Foe, if you press the button enough he can do 4 swing combo. Side B - Lazy Bomb Throw Ninja Bread Man use his mini-bomb that you can throw any direction but the Bomb will explosion in 1 second which it will damage him of 10% so you better hurry to throw it fast or late. Up B - Smoke Bomb Ninja Bread Man will throw the smoke bomb that sends him up in the platform. But there were a 25% choice to get to the far Platform or not really far which it will gave him 5 damage. Down B - Teleporter Ninja Bread Man will teleport to dodge opponents protectiles, but it will attack by the protectiles if you are Late or Early. Final Smash - Final Slash Death W.I.P. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Yow!" KOSFX2: "Yipe!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Owch!" Taunts Up: *Hand stands* Sd: *Puts on a Halloween Mask that looks like Zool* Dn: *Sharpens his sword* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Dances* Victory 2: *Juggles eight Power Rods* Victory 3: *Balances 5 Ninja Stars on on his Head while smiling* Lose/Clap: *Defeated and falls into the ground* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Ninja Bread Man stabs, jabs, and then chops with his Sword, this has infinite combo. 1% *Dash Attack- Jump at your foe using your Head to HeadButt them Tilt Attacks *Side- Swing a Candy Cane at your Foe *Up- Pull out a Gummy Worm and use it as a whip *Down- Preform a Sweep Kick when a Foe is close to you Smashes *Side- Swing a Power Rod at your foe *Up- Toss a oversized Ninja Star *Down- Pull out another sword, now you got two swords (Like the Box Art), than charge up a swing, and than let go to Swing with everything you got, the longer you charge it the more damage it will do Aerials *N-Air - A simple Punch done in the air *F-Air - Swing your sword strongly while up above *B-Air - With out looking toss a big Lollipop behind you while jumping *U-Air - Throw a Ninja Star above you while up high *D-Air - While in the air drop a JawBreaker below you Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs foe and lifts them over his head. *Pummel- chops his opponent on the head *Forward- punches the enemy behind *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Toss a few small Candies on the ground, if a Foe runs over it they'll trip Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A cracked Cookie Victory Music Ninjabread Man's Wii Menu Theme Kirby Hat Ninjabread Man's Ribbon Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red Ribbon and Belt (Normal) *Blue Ribbon and Belt (Blue) *Green Ribbon and Belt (Green) *Anubis the Second *Trixie (Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland) *Rocker (Rock N Roll Advnetures) Stage The Dough-Jo Relic Power Rod Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Joke Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Video Game Characters Category:Food Category:DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Ninja